


Just a dream,  is it?

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's daughter, F/M, Just A Dream, dream - Freeform, lucifer mantion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: Dean's daughter got brainwash from Lucifer.





	Just a dream,  is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't post any story from a longest period. 

"Hello YN. Remember me?"   
"Uncle Lucy!"   
"I only can come inside your dream."  
"But why? That is not fair."  
"Cause I die. Your dad killed me." Lucifer try to convince you.   
"No! My daddy is not a killer!!"   
"Really? What about your mother? Let me give you something. A power that you can read his past."  
"Fine! I'll show you dad is not a bad guy!"   
"We'll see about that." In the morning you wake up. You hurried to find your daddy and he is making a breakfast.   
"Hi sweetie, you wake early today. You hungry?" Dean asked with a big smile on his face.   
"Can I hold you?"  
"Sure. You had a bad dream?" You did not answer. You hold his hand and the scene where Dean was a demon show in your mind. He killed innocent people and you see when Dean and his wife had a fight.   
"YN? Hey.... YN?! Sam!!" Sam becomes alert and hurry to get to his brother. He then see you holding Dean's hand.   
"What?" Sam asked. You suddenly release Dean's hand and cry.   
"YN? What is wrong with her?"  
"Uncle Sammy... hold me."  
"Ok. Ok. What's wrong?" Sam hold you up and you cry on his shoulders.   
"I don't like demon." Sam and Dean look at each other.   
"How-"  
"Uncle Lucy is telling the truth. Should I say yes?"  
"What do you mean? Who is Uncle Lucy?"  
"His full name is Lucifer."  
"Never say yes to him YN. Please if you love me."  
"I don't like daddy. You are killer." Then you cry harder again.   
"That son of bi-"  
"Dean, watch your language. " Sam warn him as usual.   
"Biscuits. Sweetie, let me tell u something. Uncle Lucy is the bad guy. He try to make u hate me. "  
"You are not a demon? "  
"No... I was... but no."  
"Cristo." Sam and Dean look at each other. When u see ur father's eyes not change to black, u believe ur father.   
"Ok, am sorry daddy i shoud not believe him. "  
"That's my girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoy this.


End file.
